Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Diascia barberae. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balwhislapixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balwhislapixe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during February 1999, at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Diascia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, continuous flowering and medium green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balwhislapixe2x80x99 was the Diascia variety xe2x80x98Langhorne Lavenderxe2x80x99 (protection status unknown by inventor), characterized by its lavender colored flowers. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balwhislapixe2x80x99 was the Diascia variety xe2x80x98Red Startxe2x80x99 (protection status unknown by inventor), characterized by its red colored flowers, small leaves of a medium green color and upright, spreading growth habit. xe2x80x98Balwhislapixe2x80x99 was discovered and selected in June 1999 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was designated 10700-3.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at West Chicago, Ill. was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits lavender colored flowers,
(b) forms foliage of a medium green color, and
(c) exhibits a spreading and trailing growth habit.
The new cultivar can be compared to the commercially available Diascia variety, xe2x80x98Strawberry Sundaexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,488). In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar are wider, have leaves of a lighter green color, are more floriferous and have smaller flowers than those of xe2x80x98Strawberry Sundaexe2x80x99.